


They Don't Teach You That at Quantico

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11346021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder is taught a new method of interrogation





	They Don't Teach You That at Quantico

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

They Don't Teach You That at Quantico by Blue Mohairbear

TITLE: They don't teach you that at Quantico  
CLASSIFICATION: XF - PWP  
PAIRING: The most georgous ones <g>  
AUTHOR: Blue Mohairbear  
E-MAIL: or   
ARCHIVING: I don't see why you would want this, but take it and let me know  
SPOILER WARNING: None  
RATING: NC-17, definitely! Explicit hot sex between men that would have made Edgar J. *really* envious  
CONTENT WARNING: My Alex has *two* arms because he's going to need them. Really.  
SUMMARY: Mulder is taught a new method of interrogation  
DISCLAIMER: Oh come on, blonde handsome, let me keep them over the weekend, ok?  
This is the second challenge between Jadzia and me (love you, Baby!!!). She took full revenge for my former sauna challenge. My very first time to write Alex!!! Hope you enjoy! Let me know under or   
Oh yes... I really, really tried to write non-schmoop this time. I didn't succeed - seems to be in my genes. No, I'm *not* sorry!

* * *

********************************************  
They don't teach you that at Quantico  
by Blue Mohairbear  
Jan. 20th, 99  
********************************************

The call came at five.

"In my office in ten minutes, Agent Mulder." 

Another after-official-hours-meeting in Skinner's office. He sighed. Not that he had any plans for tonight anyway. He wondered what he had done now, he didn't feel he was in any way to blame, the paperwork from his last case had been cleared already and he hadn't had enough time to mess up anything new. At least not as far as he could tell, but you never knew with Skinner.

When he arrived at the AD's office, he met Skinner in the door. 

"I'll be back in a few minutes, Agent Mulder. Please wait here for me."

"Yes, sir." He entered Skinner's room, closed the door. His gaze fell instantly on an opened manila envelope on the desk, pictures strewn about. He spotted a vaguely familiar face on one of them, and a big van he had seen somewhere - 

"Are you always distracted that easily? You could be dead now if I were the Big Bad Guy."

His head jerked around, his jaw dropped. 

" ... Alex...?!"

The stunningly beautiful figure leaning at Skinner's desk grinned broadly. Mulder just stood there, drinking in the sight. Dressed in black jeans, black shirt, black boots and his usual leather jacket, Alex Krycek looked dangerous as well as absolutely edible.

"You want to just stare at me for the next week, or kiss me?"

Mulder shook himself out of his trance and in a few strides was at the desk, yanking the young man into his arms. 

"God, Alex - what are you doing here? I - hmpf."

Alex just grabbed his neck and kissed him. A hot, feverish, starved kiss, an almost agressive tongue invading his mouth, pushing, shoving, circling, sucking. 

"Hey, big agent, I missed you." Husky voice, green eyes almost slits. Wet luscious lips. Ragged breath. So beautiful.

"Oh baby... I missed you too... Alex, where have you been? It's been four weeks, I was terrified... And why are you *here*, dammit? Did *you* bring that file?"

A new kiss stopped his incoherent babbling. Firm slender hands stroked down his back, grabbed his ass and shoved him against a stone hard erection. He moaned, startled at his own sound and looked over to the door. A hand seized his head and turned it back. 

"Don't worry - Skinner has been called to the Director, he will be gone long enough..." Hot, greedy kiss, fiery tongue trailing over his cheeks, throat, neck. A skilful hand pulled his zipper down, slid into his pants and boxers and stroked his swollen cock. He groaned into Alex' mouth, bucked into the fist and dug his fingers blindly into black leather. Then something dawned on him.

"Long enough for what?"

"Fuck me." Panting, hoarsely.

"What?!"

"Fuck me. I want your cock up my ass. Now." Green eyes stared into his, blazing with lust. Mulder felt himself drawn into an emerald abyss, a vortex that swallowed him and spit him out onto another world. A world where only his raging hard cock existed and Alex' hot, tight ass and -

"Skinner." He needed all his strength to remember *where* they were. 

"Alex - we can go to my place after this and then I'll fuck you-"

He was silenced again with a kiss that blew his reason to pieces and left only bare nerve-endings shooting high-voltage electricity throughout his body. He heard the sound of buttons being opened, then with a quick movement Alex shoved his jeans down and turned around, resting his forearms on Skinner's desk, offering Mulder the most enticing ass he had ever seen. As always, that sight let his brains evaporate. Blindly, he fumbled his cock out.

"Oh god..... Alex...."

"Come *on*." A hand reached back, grabbed his cock and urged it to the hot opening between the cute muscular buttocks. Alex braced himself on the desk.

"Ooohhh baby-" The head of his cock was so wet he easily slid into that incredibly tight and hot tunnel. 

"Ah - yesss!" A sharp, feline hiss, ass bucking against his groin, shoving his cock deeper. Mulder almost lost it before he could even begin thrusting.

"Alex... god, Alex, stop that... I'm so close already, baby, I'm so close..."

"Yeah, me too.... come on, Fox, fuck me, *hard*!"

He pulled back, almost out, and steadied his grip on his lover's hips, ready for a powerful thrust.

"An interesting method of interrogation, Agent Mulder."

The two men froze. Reality slapped ice-cold into Mulder's face, pure terror flooded through his veins. Had he been a child, he would have wet his pants now. Wild, disjointed thoughts and pictures swirled through his shocked brain as he heard the faint click of the door lock, then quick steps and then his boss' deep growl in his ear. 

"I didn't know they taught you *that* in Quantico. No! - don't move, you two. Stay as you are."

Incredibly, Fox felt his softened cock harden again as he sensed Skinner so close behind him. Alex' body began to shake slightly - from shock, Fox thought frantically - until he realized that his lover was trying to suppress laughter, his face buried in his forearms. Incredulously he stared at the trembling back that was still connected to his own groin. 

"Good to see at least one of you hasn't lost his sense of humor. But I think what you need is a lesson in how to interrogate a suspect in a way that will make him tell you *anything* afterwards, Mulder." 

The deep gruff voice sent violent shudders through Mulder's body. A strong, secure pair of hands slid around his waist, unbuckled his belt and opened the button. His pants fell down to his ankles. His boxers followed. He could smell his boss now, the familiar aftershave mixed with a unique, very manly scent that was incredibly arousing. He heard the sound of a zipper and felt something hard and hot stroking his buttocks. Something *big*, hard and hot. He swallowed.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." A strong hand pressed softly between his shoulders, urging him to lean forward over Alex' back, and held him there. A wet finger stroked his ass, slid slowly into him. Involuntarily, he groaned and pushed back against the finger.

"No. Hold still. Don't move." 

Shocked, Mulder realized that this bizarre scenario - no, that his *boss* - was a major turn-on for him. As the big cock pushed very slowly into him while the big hand held him gently but firmly down, he whimpered into Alex' back and bit hard into the leather to prevent himself from coming on the spot. Skinner sensed it.

"Don't come until I tell you to. The boy first, then you."

The "boy" moaned, then giggled.

"You heard your boss, Fox. Obey an order once in your life and *fuck* me, dammit!"

"I strongly support this point of view, Mulder. Obey me." And with this, Skinner grabbed Mulder's hips, pulled him close to himself and then pushed them both forward together. Alex cried out and tried to get a grip on the desk. Mulder groaned helplessly, already reduced to begging. Being in the middle of this was a mindblowing sensation, it seemed to swallow him completely.

"Sir - I can't hold it... please..."

Skinner stopped. One hand slid around to Mulder's chest. He pulled him up and whispered roughly, breathing into his agent's ear:

"Tell me how it feels to have me in you."

Alex whimpered. He reached down to his swollen erection that dripped with precum, but one low warning sound from Skinner stopped him. With a small moan Mulder let his head fall back on his boss' shoulder. He licked his lips. 

"Tell me, Mulder." Husky murmur, warm breath on his throat.

"It feels... ah... so good... so big... hot... gods, sir, please..."

Ragged groan from Alex again. The sight of Fox fucking him and at the same time being fucked by Skinner drove him crazy.

"If you don't mind, you two - I'm dying here..."

"You like it?" Skinner, growling into Mulder's ear.

"Yeah... oh *yeah*..."

"Good." And with a hard thrust Skinner shoved him forward again, impaling him deeply and hitting his prostate with a shattering intensity, pushing him deep into Alex. The beautiful Russian gave a mewing cry, burying his fingers into a pile of files, and came hard, spurting his semen against the desk and on the floor. 

Skinner yanked Mulder back against his chest and hissed: "Now." 

Feeling Alex contracting around his cock had Mulder already more than halfway there, now the sound of Skinner's voice pushed him completely over the edge. He grabbed Alex' jacket with a yell and let himself be milked and transported on a silverblue wave of pure bliss. Another wave hit the first one when he felt Skinner's arms tighten around his hips and chest and a hot pulsating stream being shot deeply into him. He swayed back against his boss, felt himself steadied against a broad heaving chest and tried not to faint. This had been the most arousing experience of his life, and he didn't want to go back to reality too soon. Just a few moments more in these strong arms *and* having Alex near him, feeling him under his hands. This was a perfect world. Great.

To his surprise, he felt an intense kiss on his temple as Skinner slowly drew away. Alex sighed and awkwardly straightened up, for once at a loss for a smartass remark, as all three of them rearranged their clothing. Then he shook his head and giggled.

Skinner raised an eyebrow, looking amused. For a moment he touched the young man's cheek.

"What is it?" Gruffly.

Alex shook his head again.

"I'm just asking myself why on earth I left the Bureau. I didn't remember working here was *such* fun."

Mulder slapped him with a file.

***THE END***

Note: Jadzia wrote me in her challenge: "Okay, I want Fox and Alex on Walter's desk, with or without Walter." I decided to write it without Walter because I haven't written Alex before and knew that alone would be difficult enough for me, being a devoted Skinnergurrl. So I put my usual Schmoop!Walter into the closet and started with Fox and Alex alone. But you know Skinner - if that man *wants* something he gets it... at least from me *BG*. He walked in, took over and here I was, struggling with a threesome. That man has a way to top me that always leaves me speechless but I guess that's why I love him so much. *Sigh*


End file.
